


Drabble Event (18-20/05/2018)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: fem!Alec/fem!MagnusCap.2: PansyCap.3: Leo/JemmaCap.4: Yusuke/KeikoCap.5: JJ/fem!YuriCap.6: Wanda & NatashaCap.7: Wanda & Steve





	1. fem!alec/fem!magnus

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1714854415257586/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Alec/fem!Magnus: lo shopping con Magnus è un inferno, soprattutto quando vuole che Alec provi dei vestiti insieme a lei.

Alec, al contrario di quello che sua sorella e la sua ragazza sono convinte di sapere, non disprezza lo shopping: non è di certo una delle sue priorità, né onestamente è in cima alla sua lista di passatempi, ma è capitato anche a lei di vedere un bel capo d'abbigliamento esposto in qualche vetrina e desiderarlo abbastanza da mettere da parte la sua ansia sociale e entrare nel negozio in questione per provarlo e acquistarlo. Certo, confronto a quello di Izzy e soprattutto a quello di Magnus il suo guardaroba all'Istituto sembra solo una deprimente accozzaglia di indumenti tristi e monocromatici, ma ad Alec piace poter passare inosservata quando non è strettamente necessario essere al centro dell'attenzione dei suoi shadowhunters.

Quella di sfumare nello sfondo ed essere completamente dimenticabile è una delle sue migliori e preferite abilità, e tra Jace e Izzy non ha mai avuto grosse difficoltà a farne buon uso: con due stelle così luminose costantemente al suo fianco non è mai stato difficile nascondersi nelle loro ombre.

Da quando Magnus è entrata nella sua vita, però, lo status quo si è come rovesciato: Alec non si è pentita di aver colto l'occasione di essere felice quando le si è presentata davanti, non per più di cinque frustrati minuti ogni tanto, ma abituarsi alla sua nuova visibilità è senza dubbio un processo lungo e complicato, e il fatto che Magnus sia così decisa a farla rimanere sotto i riflettori come, secondo lei, si merita di essere non aiuta proprio la situazione.

Il Pandemonium, per il suo sommo orrore, è ad esempio diventato uno dei luoghi da lei stessa più frequentati, e purtroppo come ragazza della proprietaria del locale un certo dress code è spesso richiesto. Non che Magnus l'abbia mai fatta sentire fuori posto quando si presenta nei suoi soliti pantaloni e maglioni scuri e consumati, ma ci sono nuove aspettative sulle sue spalle che Alec non riesce purtroppo a ignorare.

Per questo, durante una delle settimane più tranquille dal punto di vista dell'attività demoniaca di New York, ha preso a piene mani il suo coraggio e ha chiesto a Magnus di accompagnarla a fare qualche nuovo acquisto per il suo guardaroba.

Pessima, pessima idea.

Fare shopping con Magnus è un inferno, specialmente da quando la sua ragazza si è impuntata sul fatto di voler entrare in camerino con lei per provare insieme i vestiti che hanno scelto: Alec non ha mai veramente pensato che potesse arrivare un momento nella sua vita in cui non volesse vedere la pelle nuda di Magnus, ma a quanto pare ha sopravvalutato la sua stessa pazienza.

  
“Riesco a vedermi l'ombelico,” sbuffa, frustrata, dopo aver indossato un abito color cobalto scelto per lei da Magnus: sulla stampella sembrava incontrare i suoi gusti, non troppo casto né troppo osè, ma lo scollo è onestamente ridicolo ora che ce l'ha addosso e può guardarsi allo specchio.

Magnus schiocca la lingua con aria quasi altrettanto seccata, posando il mento sulla sua spalla e osservandola senza badare al fatto di essere quasi completamente nuda, ma la scintilla di apprezzamento nelle sue iridi è chiara come il sole: se Alec non fosse così infastidita dal totale spreco di tempo probabilmente arrossirebbe davanti a uno sguardo così esplicito, ma la sua pazienza è agli sgoccioli e, con tutta la buona volontà del mondo, non vede l'ora di lasciarsi la terribile esperienza alle spalle e infilarsi in una tuta per andare a tirare qualche ora con l'arco per tornare calma.

“Almeno tu hai un ombelico da guardare,” commenta Magnus senza smettere di fissarla né cambiare espressione, e Alec chiude gli occhi per trattenersi dallo sbottare qualcosa di cui poi si pentirebbe solo per farla smettere di guardarla in quel modo.


	2. pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy Parkinson, au: Pansy è a capo dell'azienda dopo anni che era sotto l'ombra di suo padre. Quando lui finalmente muore lei eredita tutto. "Non sei l'ombra dei tuoi genitori. Tu sei meglio."

Sono passati quasi sei mesi dalla morte di suo padre e dalla sua conseguente salita a CEO dell’intero impero industriale della sua famiglia, e la tolleranza di Pansy con i vecchi consiglieri del defunto Mr Parkinson è agli sgoccioli: aveva messo in conto l'idea di non essere presa sul serio da tutti, di dover dimostrare le sue capacità prima di poter avere davvero il peso nelle decisioni che le spetta per titolo, ma non pensava che quei vecchi stolti arrivassero al punto di isolarla completamente e di prendere decisioni sul futuro delle industrie alle sue spalle e andando essenzialmente contro ad ogni sua indicazione.

Può capire la loro diffidenza perché suo padre l'ha sempre virtualmente messa da parte quando era ancora vivo, può capire i pregiudizi perché è una giovane donna alle redini di un impero economico diverso da ogni sua precedente esperienza, può anche accettare entrambe le cose perché non è difficile capire da dove provengano (il suo scandaloso passato nei tabloid non è di certo il miglior biglietto da visita), ma non accetta assolutamente di essere trattata da ragazzina ingenua e stupida perché non è nessuna delle due cose.

Per questo, con una pazienza che nessuno ha mai pensato che possedesse, ha trascorso tutto il suo secondo trimestre da CEO a mettere a punto e dare il via al suo progetto di svecchiamento ai piani alti; la rete di conoscenze che ha curato con minuziosità da ragazza sotto la copertura dei suoi scandali l'ha aiutata quando necessario, assicurandole di essere in una botte di ferro dal punto di vista legale e i suoi contatti nel mondo del giornalismo sono pronti a narrare sotto una luce positiva le sue decisioni quando ce ne sarà bisogno (non tutti i vecchi amici di suo padre accetteranno in silenzio di essere completamente tagliati fuori).

È finalmente tutto pronto, le tessere del domino allineate con precisione che aspettano solo di essere sfiorate per scatenare l'effetto a catena desiderato, ma nonostante Pansy sia per la maggior parte eccitata all'idea di avere il controllo che le spetta sul suo impero c’è una vocina nella sua testa che cerca di farle mettere in dubbio la sua decisione. Per questo, la sera prima del giorno scelto per annunciare al mondo i suoi piani per il prossimo futuro delle industrie, ha cercato rifugio tra i suoi più vecchi e cari amici.

Draco e Daphne hanno una scintilla quasi maniacale negli occhi quando Pansy scopre le sue carte dopo mesi di silenzio sull'argomento, probabilmente già pregustando il caos che si scatenerà l'indomani, mentre Theo non ha smesso per un attimo di sorridere con aria compiaciuta mentre la donna illustrava i punti salienti del suo progetto: le loro famiglie si conoscono da generazioni, e i genitori di tutti e quattro hanno sempre pensato che Pansy non fosse adatta al mondo dell'industria e del business considerando la sua apparente frivolezza, così come la maggior parte degli insegnanti che hanno avuto in adolescenza e all'università, e onestamente Theo darebbe via il suo intero patrimonio per vedere le espressioni di tutte le persone che hanno dubitato di lei nel corso degli anni quando la notizia arriverà alle loro orecchie.

“E dire che la gente pensa che tu non sia altro che un'ombra in confronto ai tuoi genitori,” commenta con affetto, stringendole le spalle con un braccio quando Pansy finisce di parlare. “Poveri stupidi. Tu sei decisamente migliore di loro.”

 


	3. leo/jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Jemma: "Se dovrò scegliere io salverò sempre e comunque te."

Jemma vorrebbe poter dire di essere forte abbastanza da scegliere di sacrificare l'amore della sua vita per salvare il resto dell'umanità, ma onestamente? Sa di non lo esserlo per niente. Ha vissuto senza Leo al suo fianco per così tanto tempo negli ultimi anni, sa perfettamente che non potrebbe mai costringersi a prendere una decisione che la porterebbe a sentire in modo permanente la sua assenza. Ed è egoista, certo, terribilmente egoista pensare che la vita di una sola persona sia più importante di quelle di tutto il resto del mondo, ma Jemma ha smesso di pensare di non esserlo da anni ed è da altrettanto tempo che non si definisce una buona agente.

Leo le stringe una mano, infilando il naso tra i suoi capelli da dove sono raggomitolati uno contro l'altra nell'angolo della stanza mentre il mondo fa il primo passo verso la sua rovina, e il suo sussurro è come la cura per il senso di colpa che pensare troppo alle scelte che attendono entrambi fa emergere in lei.

“Se mai dovessi scegliere tra salvare te e salvare il resto dell'umanità, sceglierò di salvare sempre e comunque te.”

“E io sceglierò te,” mormora in risposta, una promessa, e Leo piega le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso prima di chinarsi un poco su di lei per posarle sulle sue in un bacio a cui Jemma risponde all'istante.

Non hanno niente da fare se non aspettare e sperare, adesso, e Jemma accarezza il dorso della mano di Leo con dolcezza prima di chiudere gli occhi e accoccolarsi più stretta contro suo marito.


	4. yusuke/keiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke/Keiko: tornerà da lei, glielo ha promesso. Questo non vuol dire che aspettare faccia meno male.

Keiko non è il tipo di persona che si piange addosso, no, è una di quelle che prendono a piene mani ogni brutta situazione che la vita lancia loro addosso e si arrangiano per trovare qualcosa di positivo in ciascuna di esse. Fantasmi, demoni, creature che ha sempre pensato essere frutto della fantasia delle persone si rivelano essere reali? D'accordo. Yusuke, il suo Yusuke, è un detective del Mondo degli Spiriti? Ok, l'importante è che ci sia qualcuno a guardargli le spalle quando è in missione e che torni sempre in questo Mondo vivo e vegeto e, incrociando le dita, vittorioso. Yusuke che le promette di tornare da lei, dopo aver scoperto di non essere esattamente umano come tutti pensavano e aver deciso di incontrare il suo antenato demoniaco? Va bene, che vada se sente di non poter fare altrimenti, non è un'idea che le piace ma dopo averlo conosciuto per così tanti anni non si aspettava niente di diverso.

Questa volta non è nemmeno sola ad affrontare la sua assenza, i fratelli Kuwabara sono più o meno nella sua stessa, brutta situazione, ed è naturale come respirare avvicinarsi ancora di più a loro per sostenersi a vicenda: incontrare Shizuru durante i pomeriggi in cui sono entrambe libere, aiutare Kazuma a studiare per gli esami, entrambe le cose la aiutano a ignorare il vuoto improvviso lasciato da Yusuke nella sua vita. Gli sporadici messaggi che ricevono da Kurama, a quanto pare l'unico membro del team ad avere un'idea di cosa fare quando si lascia una persona cara indietro, sono come un balsamo per curare almeno per qualche mese il cieco terrore che provano al pensiero che qualcuno di loro possa morire nel Mondo dei Demoni senza che ne sappiano niente.

Keiko si osserva allo specchio, quella mattina mentre si prepara per un'altra lunga giornata senza notizie e piena di persone che non hanno la più pallida idea di cosa stia davvero succedendo nel loro Mondo e negli altri due, e sospira con stanchezza prima di provare a sorridere al suo riflesso: Yusuke le ha fatto una promessa, una promessa che sa benissimo che il ragazzo farà di tutto per mantenere, ma ciò non significa che aspettare sia semplice, né che sia indolore. Il sorriso che si dipinge sul viso non raggiunge i suoi occhi, ma non è evidente che non sia completamente genuino: può sopportare ancora questa situazione, deve farlo, e quando Yusuke tornerà da lei Keiko troverà il modo di metabolizzare per bene il dolore e la paura che prova in sua assenza.

Per adesso è meglio seppellire entrambi sotto un velo di spensieratezza e allegria.


	5. jj/fem!yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ/fem!Yuri: svenimento e batticuore.

**** Yulia non è mai stata spaventata alla vista del sangue, che fosse il suo o quello di qualcun'altro, ma in questo momento il suo cuore sta battendo così forte, in preda al terrore più cieco, che sembra voler uscire dal suo petto: ha ricevuto da Victor il messaggio che la avvertiva dell'incidente e le consigliava di non cercare fotografie a riguardo, ma è difficile evitare di vedere certe cose quando ti vengono letteralmente sbattute in faccia dai paparazzi non appena metti piede fuori di casa. Avrebbe reagito sbraitando qualcosa di maleducato e voltando i tacchi come al solito, se non avesse riconosciuto lo stupido motorino di JJ accartocciato a bordo strada, il suo ragazzo a terra sull'asfalto in una pozza di sangue; ma l'ha fatto, ha visto, e il cuore comincia a martellare e le manca il respiro e tutto d'un tratto sente di stare per svenire.

_No_ , pensa, portandosi le mani alla bocca e cercando inutilmente di distogliere gli occhi dalla fotografia che le stanno ancora mostrando quasi con delizia, il suo improvviso terrore per sempre immortalato dai paparazzi che non le hanno mai ricordato degli avvoltoi più che in questo momento, _nononono_ , _non JJ_. _Per favore_ , _non JJ_.

È un perfetto sconosciuto che si rende conto di ciò che sta succedendo e comincia a gridare di lasciarla in pace, attirando l'attenzione del resto dei passanti che, miracolosamente, in quel momento non vedono solo dei fotografi di riviste di gossip circondare quell'atleta olimpica con il vocabolario volgare che vive da quelle parti, ma piuttosto una ragazza di diciannove anni in preda a un attacco di panico e circondata da persone che stanno solo godendo della sua paura e impossibilità di reagire senza alzare un dito per aiutarla.

Yulia non riesce ad apprezzare fino in fondo la rabbia della folla in sua difesa, non quando il suo stomaco si sta rivoltando e le mani le stanno tremando mentre maneggia il suo cellulare per chiamare qualcuno e avere qualche vera notizia oltre a quella terribile fotografia.

 

JJ è vivo, ricoverato a Montreal, e per la famiglia Leroy ospitarla non sarebbe assolutamente un problema (potrebbe pernottare in un hotel, ma spera di restare da sola il minor tempo possibile almeno finché JJ non verrà svegliato). Yulia è sul primo aereo che riesce a trovare, dopo aver mandato messaggi ai suoi amici e coach e compagni di squadra per far sapere loro i suoi piani.

Il cuore le sta ancora battendo furiosamente in petto, e di tanto in tanto va in apnea senza rendersene conto e si sente come se stesse per perdere i sensi, ma ogni minuto che passa è più vicina a JJ e per il momento deve farselo bastare.


	6. wanda & natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha&Wanda: Wanda e Nat fanno shopping insieme.

**** C'è voluto parecchio tempo prima che Wanda si sentisse pronta a lasciare la sicurezza della base degli Avengers per esplorare New York, pur con il costante sostegno di gran parte dei membri originali del team e di Visione; l'assenza di Pietro è terribile, uno spazio vuoto nella sua mente e nel suo cuore che il suo gemello ha sempre occupato, e per diversi mesi Wanda non si è sentita pronta ad affrontare il mondo senza averlo al suo fianco come era sempre stato, nel bene e nel male,per tutta la sua vita.

Steve, Clint e Natasha l'hanno presa sotto la loro ala, assicurandosi che stesse bene per quanto possibile, ed è stata quest'ultima a suggerire di lasciare la base per andare insieme a fare shopping: se Wanda non fosse già stata nella sua mente penserebbe che la donna sia capace di leggerle nel pensiero, considerando il tempismo della sua offerta, e la scintilla divertita negli occhi di Natasha davanti alla sua espressione sospettosa dopo averla sentita non aiuterebbe sicuramente la sua causa. Ma nella sua mente è entrata più di una volta, anche se solo una di proposito, e sa che l'abilità della donna di anticipare i suoi bisogni non ha nulla di soprannaturale.

Ha accettato, in ogni caso, curiosa di provare in prima persona una delle attività pilastro della cultura del suo Paese ospite, e Natasha si è quasi illuminata nel sentire il suo sì: è uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti, le ha detto con una risata negli occhi, immergersi completamente nello spudorato capitalismo americano.

 

È difficile, scopre Wanda, pensare a un momento in cui si è divertita tanto quanto si sta divertendo adesso, mentre esplora insieme a Natasha negozio di vestiti dopo negozio di vestiti, provando numerose e sempre più ridicole combinazioni di abiti e stili, e il suo cuore si stringe per un attimo nel pensare che Pietro non potrà mai provare le stesse cose; il sorriso di Natasha si fa più morbido, comprensivo, quando incrocia di nuovo il suo sguardo.

“È normale che ti manchi, ti mancherà per tutta la vita,” le dice, dopo essersi di nuovo voltata verso l'esposizione di occhiali da sole davanti a cui si sono fermate per regalare a entrambe l'illusione di essere ognuna per conto proprio. “Non devi sentirti in colpa quando ti rendi conto che non è al tuo fianco, nessuno si aspetta che tu finga di stare completamente bene in ogni momento della giornata. Senti la sua mancanza quando ti manca, piangilo quando hai bisogno di piangerlo… non cercare di nascondere quando stai soffrendo, soprattutto non a me. Potrei considerarlo un insulto e offendermi,” conclude, alleggerendo un poco l'atmosfera cupa, e Wanda la guarda per qualche attimo prima di aprirsi in un sorriso.

 

Finiscono il loro pomeriggio di shopping con un numero onestamente indecente di acquisti, e Wanda si sente un poco più leggere all'idea di non dover celare il suo dolore quando pensa a Pietro dal suo nuovo team. E magari un giorno potrà considerare la squadra come la sua nuova famiglia: se suo fratello avesse avuto il tempo, probabilmente in futuro anche lui l'avrebbe fatto.


	7. wanda & steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve&Wanda: "La mia porta sarà sempre aperta per te." Dopo un incubo particolarmente destabilizzante, Wanda prende alla lettera le parole di Steve e senza pensarci due volte é già davanti alla sua camera.

Wanda non pensava che avrebbe mai fatto uso dell'offerta di Steve, ma dopo che un incubo la fa svegliare con il cuore che batte a mille e un urlo incastrato in gola decide di approfittarne. Non aveva considerato, ingenuamente, l'assenza di suo fratello per consolarla dopo uno dei suoi fin troppo frequenti terrori notturni, e l'idea di restare da sola mentre la sua mente è affollata da visioni di morte e sofferenza (legate più strettamente di quanto voglia pensare alla sua vita e alle sue esperienze) non le piace per niente; e Steve, così come Clint e Natasha, l'ha presa sotto la sua ala dal primo giorno dopo la sconfitta di Ultron e le ha promesso che la sua porta sarebbe sempre stata aperta per lei.

Ed è onestamente come se si fosse materializzata di fronte alla camera del capitano, perché non si ricorda davvero il tragitto, ma Steve è già pronto per lei. Ha lo sguardo stanco, anche lui è tenuto sveglio dai suoi fantasmi, ma il sorriso sulle sue labbra è affettuoso e sincero.

"Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di caldo," afferma, senza chiederle perché sia fuori dal suo letto (è fin troppo evidente), e le posa un braccio intorno alle spalle prima di avviarsi verso la cucina.

E Wanda sa che nessuno potrà mai sostituire il suo gemello, ma è piuttosto sicura che Pietro non si offenderebbe se cominciasse a considerare Steve come un fratello maggiore.


End file.
